<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seasons of love by gyosei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238351">seasons of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyosei/pseuds/gyosei'>gyosei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Soft Hasegawa Langa, just gonna pretend eps 4 didnt happen, no beta we die like men, renga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyosei/pseuds/gyosei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The seasons may come and go, but Langa’s love will remain unchanged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seasons of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>i.spring</b>
</p>
<p>Their love story starts with skateboarding because of course that’s where it should begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!” For the nth time today, Langa slips off his board as per usual. He lands on his ass and lets out a disgruntled groan. It was his fourth day of learning how to skateboard and so far into the evening, he’s faceplanted more than he could count. Needless to say, he was still far from being able to consider himself as a good skater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s right. He was practicing in the park with a certain redhead he had recently befriended at school. Said redhead is also currently biting away his laughter in front of him. Reki approaches his fallen friend and extends his hand to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like you enjoy this way more than I do.” is all Langa says before he accepts the help up, dusting away the dirt off his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way! You lasted ten seconds before falling off the board. I think that’s a huge milestone for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, there it was. The celebratory smile that makes its way onto Reki’s face every time they end their practice session accompanied by a friendly pat on the back which Langa appreciates a lot. He’s never had someone he could consider a friend in all his life until he met Reki. Not that he would admit it out loud but if he were to be honest, Langa wishes every day could be just like this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should head home now, Langa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Home </em>, his mind clings onto the thought while his eyes stare at Reki for a beat too long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we should.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ii.summer</b>
</p>
<p>It started off as a silly thought but the more he kept entertaining it, the more focus he’s lost while trying to pay attention to class. It was absurd really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, what seems to be bothering the ever so cool and stoic Hasegawa Langa? To simply put, it was the complexity and mystery of how much product Reki applies to his hair. He had overheard some of his classmates discussing morning routines during recess and it had piqued his interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet you 1000 yen that Reki uses an entire bottle of it for a month.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way. Have you seen how thick his hair is? I say two bottles for a week!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems the two classmates caught him staring as they turned their attention towards Langa. “Say, Langa. You’ve been hanging out with him lately, so which is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not actually sure.” He said, placing a hand on his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, Reki decided to invite Langa over to his house for a tutoring lesson. Notebooks were sprawled over the bed and what was supposed to be an English study session ended up being laughing at Reki’s old skateboarding videos on his computer. Langa tried his best to be slick in concealing every sneaky glance he chanced towards his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if Reki had noticed, he never bothered to bring it up that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>iii.autumn</b>
</p>
<p>Langa is better at riding his skateboard now. Far better than he was weeks ago thank you very much. There will certainly be no more humiliating himself in front of Reki now that he’s mastered the basics. He’s gained more friends now too. In addition to Reki, he was now friends with a young boy named Miya Chinen and a guy named Shadow who happened to work as a florist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On this particular autumn afternoon, all four of them had stopped by WcDonalds after Miya wrapped up his shooting for the day. Reki and Shadow were having a very animated debate about how much burgers Reki could down in less than 3 minutes. It amused Langa to have both of them act this way while all he could do was smile and nod along whenever Reki asked for his opinion while he munched on his burger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the friendly banter the other two were having, he felt something or rather someone staring daggers at him. He turned his attention to the boy sitting across him who appeared to be staring deeply at him. Feeling unusually self-conscious, he patted his face with tissue to get any sauce that might’ve been left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry is there something wrong?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To no avail, Miya kept staring at him until he placed his arm on the table, resting his head on his palm. “You’re.. a real sap, you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except Langa didn’t know that. What was he even talking about? He raised an eyebrow at him and continued munching on his burger. Right when he was about to say something, the table was abruptly slammed down by Reki who appeared to be choking on food. Needless to say, they vowed to never speak of the ‘WcDonald Incident’ ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>iv.winter</b>
</p>
<p>Langa, throughout all of his life, has spent every Christmas in Canada. This year would be the first time he would spend it here in Japan and his mom was so insistent about inviting Reki over for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(“He invites you to his house all the time and I think now is the perfect opportunity!” He couldn’t bear to refuse his mother after seeing her look all giddy and planning the meals she was gonna cook.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how they both ended up lounging around the living room way past dinner time, looking at some random video Reki was showing him as they huddled together on the couch. They had a good laugh after that, quoting every funny thing they could remember. Afterwards, the silence came and they were now staring at the ceiling. After all the time he’s spent with Reki, he isn’t afraid to admit it now. He definitely wouldn’t mind if every day could just be like this but before he could indulge more into that thought, he felt a weight on his shoulder. When he turned his face, Reki had already fallen asleep, mouth lolling open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Langa kept quiet and tried his best to not move around as much. His eyes were carefully gazing at every strand of hair blocking Reki's eyes. Everything was fine up until the moment his eyes trailed down to stare at his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> BA-THUMP. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> BA-THUMP. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I want to kiss him. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p>
<p>Thanks a bunch of taking the time to read this fic :)))<br/>It was a spur of the moment thing and now its finally finished aaaa but it's my first time ever using ao3 and first time writing something fandom related! I hope I did them justice ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>